It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by flashpenguin
Summary: While Pen is out of town on a case with the team during Christmas, a warm spell prompts Derek to surprise her - with the help of a little elf. Pinch hit for klcm for the CCOAC Gift Exchange. Two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Happy New Year to all! Hope you had a safe and joyous holiday season. Well, this is a last minute pinch hit for the CCOAC Christmas gift exchange. The pairing and prompts were: **Morgan/Garcia; "It's Beginning to Look at Lot Like Christmas"; Hot chocolate with marshmallows, candy cane and cream; inside winter wonderland; and a real life elf**. Also, this is first for me that I actually had it beta'd by another author because I wanted to make sure that although it was late, it would be perfect. So, a special thanks goes out to Katie. _

_For klcm. Sorry it's so late, but I figure since we're still in the official 'Twelve Days of Christmas", it counts. Hope your Christmas as a good one and your New Year is blessed beyond words. Kate_

_I don't own Criminal Minds and sad to say, I don't own Christmas, either. I do own Amanda Francine Morgan. _

**It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas**

Derek Morgan turned the folded paper in his hands and used the scissors to gently clip another corner away. He was a man on a mission: to give his wife a Christmas that she would never forget. His plans that had included a soft Rosé in front of the fireplace while they watched the snow gently fall outside the windows was nipped in the bud by a sudden and unpredicted heat wave.

Unfolding the paper, he smiled at the snowflake he had just made. "Perfect! One down, ninety nine more to go!"

Working like mad, he clipped until his hand cramped. The pile was growing, but it was no where close to what he wanted for his Baby Girl. It was a good thing that she was out on the West Coast with the team and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so she couldn't see that they were going to have a dry Christmas. But he was going to try and give her what Mother Nature was hoarding for herself.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" a small voice piped up.

Derek paused with his task and looked toward the hallway entrance where the voice had come from. A smile brightened his weary face. "Amanda Francine Morgan, what are you doing up?" he admonished gently.

"I couldn't sleep. I miss Mommy."

"I miss her too," Derek agreed.

"Is she coming home for Christmas?" Amanda's voice trembled.

"She's going to try," Derek replied cautiously. He had worked too many years at the FBI to know that no promise could ever be chiseled in stone - especially when it came to serial killers. Christmas and Valentine's Day were just another day on the calendar when it came to crime. Criminals didn't care what holiday was happening when destroying lives and creating fear. "We could call her, if you want."

"She might be busy." The little girl slumped her shoulders. Slowly she moved over to the couch. "What are you doing?" she repeated.

"I'm making something for Mommy so when she comes home, she'll be surprised."

"That's a pretty snowflake, Daddy. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My dad taught me when I was a little boy." He gestured toward the table. "Do you want to try?" Derek asked.

"I don't know how."

"Then this is the best time to learn. Follow what I do." Derek picked up a thin sheet of white paper and folded it a couple of times. "Just like this. Now fold it again…and once more," he instructed. Amanda followed his lead. "Just like that. Now cut little corners."

Biting her lower lip, Amanda concentrated on following her father's instructions. The pieces fell to the floor. Finally, she pulled the paper apart. "Is this good?"

Derek looked at the lopsided snowflake with gigantic holes in some areas and partially cut ones in others. It really didn't resemble anything ever created, but in her mind it was the most perfect snowflake ever created.

"It's beautiful," Derek choked out as tears filled his eyes and clogged his throat.

"Can I make another? Please?" the girl pleaded.

"It's almost nine o'clock and you need to be in bed if Santa is going to come," Derek stated gently but firmly.

"I only want Mommy to come home. I don't care about nothing else," Amanda pleaded. She looked up at her hero with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Derek debated for half a second, then gave in. Yes, he was wrapped around his little girl's pinky finger, but he didn't mind. Not at all. "I have a lot of snowflakes to make, then we have to hang them. Are you ready to help me?"

Amanda clapped her small hands together. "Yes!"

Derek patted the cushion beside him, then picked up the scissors. "Start cutting away, my angel. We need to have this done if Santa is going to make your wish come true."

"I'm not an angel, I'm an elf," she corrected as she concentrated intently on her project.

"An elf?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Like helping Santa make Christmas at the North Pole," Amanda explained the way only a four year old could. "We're going to make it here for Mommy."

"That's one way of putting it. Then I guess you're an elf…for tonight." Derek set the paper down and stood up. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked and stretched.

"Yes, please," came the reply, but Amanda didn't look up.

Derek gave one more look at the precious jewel of his and Pen's love, then he left to make them a treat.

"I got the last string in, Daddy!" Amanda exclaimed as she held up her snowflake and let it swing from her forefinger. Christmas music filled the living room.

"That's my good little elf," Derek praised. After two hours of cutting and stringing a portion of the faux flakes, Derek had learned that his daughter was only a tad bit stubborn - a trait inherited from both parents - when it came to her new name and finishing the project for her mommy.

Standing on the second step of the small ladder, Derek reached up and hung the string on the dozens of thumb tacks he had pressed into the ceiling. One by one, and of various lengths, the room began to fill up. As the last paper went up, he climbed down and looked around.

"Looks good," he remarked.

"Yeah," Amanda breathed. "Are we done?"

"Well, you could put some on the tree and I'll tape the rest on the windows." Derek looked at his watch. Nearly midnight. If he was going to get Amanda into bed, he was going to have to work fast.

As the last snowflake went up, the pair stepped back to gaze upon their work.

"Turn on the lights, Daddy," Amanda yawned. Derek reached over and plugged in the tree. Blinking on, then off, then finding a rhythm, the room was quickly filled with bright bursts of blue, green, gold, and red. "That's pretty." Amanda moved to the couch and sat down.

"Yes it is. What do you think?" Derek asked. The bright lights danced off the white paper and gave a colorful glow that was almost ethereal.

"It looks just like Santa's work…" Amanda stopped as a huge yawn overwhelmed her. "His work…" She tried again but couldn't find the words. Her eyes drooped as her head nodded.

Derek held his breath as Amanda's eyes closed and she faded off into dream land. "Oh Angel, you tried so hard to stay awake for Mommy." Leaning over the couch, he pressed a kiss to his daughter's auburn curls. He waited for something, but the girl was out for the count.

Picking Amanda up in his arms, Derek held her close and breathed in her delicate scent. At that moment, the heart he thought was full of love for his daughter began to overflow. Even if the criminals kept his wife away for the holidays, when Penelope walked thru the door, it was for sure she was going to be surprised.

Taking the girl to her room, Derek tucked her in, gave her another kiss, then closed the door softly behind him. He still had enough time to put the gifts under the tree. If he and Amanda couldn't have their one big wish, at least she could have her present.

Fifteen minutes later, the last gift was arranged and Derek could relax. It was perfect. Walking over to the couch, he settled down into the cushions. Closing his eyes, he let the strains of Burl Ives' "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas" wrap around him and take him off into dreamland where he was with his baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a bit longer than I intended, but the characters were speaking to me, and I really didn't want it to end. I hope you have enjoyed reading this two shot. Let me know what you think. Thanks._

**It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas**

"Damn Mother Nature and her change of life," Pen muttered to herself as she climbed the porch steps of her home. "Someone needs to give her a Prempro and a calendar to remind her that we are in winter!" The sudden gale force winds and heavy rain showers in LA only added to the misery of the case. She had hoped that the weather would have cooperated and given some sunshine to chase away the dreariness.

Then to add insult to injury, the white Christmas she had set her heart on never materialized. As the team had disembarked the BAU jet, the warm air teased her. All her hopes for a winter wonderland was gone out the window on the wings of global warming.

"No," she corrected. "It's a heavy low pressure system coming in from the Gulf of Mexico." She shook her head. "Oh God! I'm starting to sound like Reid!" Yawning, she inserted the key in the lock and turned. She was so tired, she was going to go to bed for a week. She wondered if Amanda would understand.

Picking up her go bag, she opened the door and stepped into the foyer. Throwing the deadbolt, she yawned again. But this time she stopped cold as she took in the sight in the living room.

"What in the world?" she whispered. Blinking quickly, she tried to clear her vision. Speechless, she looked at the dozens of snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and tree, and the ones taped on the windows. The lights on the tree blinked in and out of sync to add to the ambience.

"You're home," Derek's voice greeted her from the dining room.

"Oh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Pen sniffled. She set her go bag down and ran into her husband's arms. Hugging him tightly, she relished in the protective embrace of his strong arms. He was her port in the storm - and after what she had seen the past week - she needed him more than ever before.

"It's okay, Pen; you're home," Derek soothed. His hands gently rubbed her back.

"I missed you and Amanda so much," she sobbed into his pajama jacket.

"I know. Was it that bad?" From the look on her face, he could tell that it had not ended well.

Pen nodded. "Yes. How can someone do that so close to Christmas?" She closed her eyes tightly to wish away the images she knew were going to be burned into her brain forever.

"I don't know, Baby Girl. I don't know. But you're with us now and it's Christmas, so…"

Pen pulled back and looked at the room. "What went on here while I was gone?"

"We decided to surprise you for Christmas."

"I'll say you did."

"Do you want something to drink?" Derek asked.

"Oh yes. Please. Let me go change. Wait, am I going to wake Amanda?" Pen inquired in whisper.

Derek shook his head. "I doubt anything will wake her before noon. Now go change and be back here in five minutes," he ordered. Pen hurried up the stairs to the bedroom to freshen up. She had been given a few uninterrupted moments with her husband on Christmas morning, and she was going grab it with both hands.

Five minutes later, dressed in her pajamas and robe - pink bunny slippers decorated her feet (a gift from Amanda the year before) - she walked into the living room and took in the winter like beauty. Almost immediately, she could tell which snowflakes had been made by whom. Haphazardly cut and huge holes that a semi could drive thru, Pen fingered the paper and felt the tears leak from her eyes.

"She tried so hard to get it right," Derek whispered as he came up behind his wife. "She wanted to surprise you."

"She did." Pen turned around in a circle. "This room is perfect! I don't know how you did it!"

"Well, Baby Girl, you aren't the only person who can use a computer to locate important information on anything. When I was watching the news the other night, the weatherman mentioned that an unusual warm front was going to move in while the opposite was going to happen in California. I know how much you like snow on Christmas, so I thought I'd bring it indoors for you." He handed her the steaming hot mug with the candy cane sticking out. "Here. Drink."

Pen took the ceramic mug and soaked in the heat. It felt so good. "Thanks." She sipped the scalding liquid. "Mmmm, this is good!" She sipped again. "This is _really_ good. What is it?"

"A recipe handed down from my mother's family. It's hot chocolate Dutch style."

"Oh?" Pen sipped again.

"Heavy on the chocolate and cream, heated until just boiling, then you pour into a mug, top with marshmallows, and add the candy cane for that little kick."

"This is so good!" Pen couldn't get enough of the delicious liquid that was warming her body and making her feel alive again.

"I'm glad. I had to call Mom and get the recipe. And since we couldn't make it to Chicago this year, she figured she'd surprise you with a unique gift."

"Now I'm worried that her gift won't equal this."

"Mama, don't worry; Mom is going to love what you chose." Derek sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her close. A little over a week without her in his arms or bed had driven him to the point of madness. He was going to make it up to her later.

"How did you know I was coming home today?" Pen asked.

"Hotch called me. Good thing he did too, because I fell asleep on the couch, although I had wanted to surprise you."

"I guess he is a romantic at heart," Pen murmured.

"Who would have thought it?" Derek played with a lock of Pen's hair. "Do you want to talk about what happened out in LA?" he probed gently.

"No. It's Christmas and I want to keep good, pure thoughts for the rest of the day. Besides, you'll be able to read the report when you get back on Monday."

"That bad?"

"Let's put it this way," Pen quipped wryly, "it was bad enough to take the jingle out of 'Jingle Bells'."

"Ouch!" The Grandfather clock struck seven. "Well, it's officially Christmas morning," Derek whispered in Pen's ear. "Merry Christmas, Darling."

"Yes it is." Pen turned her head just in time to have her lips covered in a hot, wet kiss full of love and desire. Moaning softly, she rubbed her hands over Derek's chest.

"Oh, Pen," he groaned between kisses, "that is so unfair."

"Do you think we have time to make it to the bedroom and back before Amanda wakes up?" Pen asked as she took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled gently.

"Yes…"

"MOMMY! YOU'RE HOME!" Amanda yelled out. In an instant, she was down the stairs and across the room. Before Pen could blink, her daughter flung herself into her arms before delivering dozens of kisses and hugs.

"Hi, Precious!" Pen greeted with an 'oomph' as the girl landed in her lap. Automatically, she hugged the girl as though she might never get the chance again.

"I told Daddy that I wanted you home for Christmas and you did come home!" Amanda exclaimed between a dozen more kisses.

"You did?" Pen teased.

"I did and I told Santa, too."

"Well, here I am."

"See, Daddy? I told you."

Derek nodded. "Yes you did."

"Do you like what we did for you?" Amanda asked as she jumped up and ran toward the tree. "I helped Daddy make the snowflakes."

"You did a very good job." Pen observed.

"I helped Daddy hang them all over the room." She stretched out her arms in an exaggerated style. "I did good, right?"

"It's beautiful," Pen agreed and felt her heart swell. "I think it looks like a winter wonderland."

"That's what Daddy wanted to do. He said it would make you smile."

Pen smiled. "Daddy was right."

"As always," Derek muttered. Pen elbowed him. "Ouch! Baby Girl…."

"I see that Santa brought something else," Pen said and looked at the gifts under the tree.

"PRESENTS!" Amanda screamed.

"There went my left ear," Derek grimaced.

"What do you say we get something to eat, then we open your gifts, then we call Granny Fran?" Pen asked.

Amanda thought it over. "Oh, okay." Distracted by something outside the window, she turned around. "Mommy, I think Santa brought you something," she said in complete awe. She pointed toward the window.

"What do you…?" Pen asked, then stopped. "Oh my!" Standing up, she walked over to the large bay windows to get a closer look. "It's…"

"It's snowing!" Amanda cried happily. "It's snowing, Daddy!"

Derek moved over to where his two favorite women stood. "I see. Looks like your wish for a white Christmas came true." He kissed Pen quickly.

"It's nice, but I think you and Amanda one upped Mother Nature this time."

"Oh really?" Derek wrapped one arm around Pen's shoulders. Reaching down, he lifted his daughter into his other.

"I would take this homemade winter over that any day of the week."

"Maybe you can have both," Amanda piped up.

Pen kissed her daughter's cheek and rumpled her auburn curls. "Yes, I can."

"I love you, Mommy. I'm so glad you're home." Amanda snuggled into her father as she watched the snow fall outside.

"I love you, too, Precious," she returned.

"Merry Christmas, Penelope," Derek commented.

Pen looked at her husband and child and felt an inner peace fill her heart and soul. She smiled contently.

"Yes it is."

With the tree flickering in the corner, and the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, the Morgan-Garcia family stood at the window and watched the snow fall outside.

It didn't need to be spoken, but all agreed it was the best Christmas.

Ever.


End file.
